


Machine of the Sea

by VenusianBouquet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Discussion of the omnic crisis, Gen, Lucio and Hana friendship!, Omnic Crisis, Omnic Racism, Omnics, hana-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianBouquet/pseuds/VenusianBouquet
Summary: “Do you hate omnics?”





	

It’s a question they’ve asked her countless times in her streams, and it’s one they will continue to ask until whatever other crisis happens and there’s a new group to hate. That's the way of things (or so she’s been told.) They even phrase it as if it’s some sort of ‘gotcha’ question, a moment in which she will stumble in confusion or surprise, and hundreds of pieces will be written about her answer in both tabloid magazines and reputable news sources. It _is_ the first time she’s been asked the question in a formal interview setting, though. 

“Do you hate omnics?”

Of course, the part of her that is D.Va rushes to answer, to dispel rumor and charm millions, and perhaps court a growing omnic fanbase. That’s what her handlers would like. The Korean government would also like to court the omnic population of Korea, although their purposes are much less about viewership and more about recruitment and intelligence.

The part of her that is Hana Song, however, wants a different approach. She’s been called rash, reckless, instinctive, passionate; all of them more or less synonyms meaning that she acts without thinking. It is sometimes true. Her decisiveness is a skill that she’s had to hone in years of fighting, both virtually and physically. It is neither good or bad; it is simply a fact, a part of her nature. Yet she answers the question with uncharacteristic thoughtfulness.

“Well, Alex… to tell you the truth, I’ve considered this question myself many times. I have fought against the _bada-eseo gigye_ , the machine from the sea, exactly five times in my career as a MEKA pilot, and some would think that I hate omnics, but no. I don’t. I do not stand for hatred against entire groups, because I find it foolish and immature.” It’s a strong statement, ( _and the truth_ , her mind supplies) but even so, she knows she has to be more… diplomatic. Charming. Hana softens her words. “The Omnic Crisis and Overwatch’s role in ending it have been analyzed many times over, but it is agreed upon by tons of people — omnics, omnic-rights sympathizers, historians, whoever — that the majority of already-existing omnics were made to fight against their will, unprotected against the power of the God AI Programs.

“The point I am trying to make is that… from a certain standpoint, I can understand why people hold the prejudices they do. The Omnic Crisis was a time of catastrophe and immense loss, and has effects on the world even today. As young as I am, growing up in a post-crisis world, and fighting against the omnic terrorizing my country… I know that more than anyone. In this context, hatred makes a certain kind of sense. But this does not mean that omnics today should pay for crimes that have never been their fault in the first place. If we really want to blame someone, we should be blaming those God Programs, or the humans who made them. Isn’t there a saying somewhere, that the child should not pay for the sins of the father?”

There’s silence so thick you could hear a pin drop. She resists the urge to look around the blandly decorated room, focusing instead on her interviewer and the beige wallpaper surrounding them. It’s obvious the interviewer wasn’t expecting such an answer, but the look from before comes back quickly. Smug. Predatory. The reporter still thinks they have won this match. _Interview. Whatever._

“A wise and thoughtful answer, from someone so young. Well said.” Hana nods in thanks, more out of instinct and politeness than genuine respect. Bringing up her age is a petty move, a subtle reminder that little Hana Song should know her place. _As if_. “Speaking of Overwatch — it’s rumored that you have joined their ranks. Now, the PETRAS Act has labeled all Overwatch operations and the organization itself illegal, punishable by international law. What do you say to these rumors?”

She almost lets herself react. Hana cannot take her time — a pause that is too long will look like hesitance, fear, nervousness; answering right away or denying too strongly will lead to doubts about her honesty, and trouble for everyone involved. She does what she does best — she acts decisively.

“The Korean government has issued no condemnation of the reunification of Overwatch, and I myself can see the need for such an organization in the world today. While I cannot speak to issues of legality,” she smirks, “I will say this: I am free to do whatever I want, as long as I can perform my duty to my country in a satisfactory manner.”

This time, the smugness is replaced with genuine surprise. “Surely you aren’t implying that you _are_ a part of the new Overwatch?”

“All I am saying is that I will fight to protect those that cannot protect themselves.”

Tension doesn’t have the time to form before a new voice joins them in the room, one of the crew. “Alright guys! Let’s take five. Miss Song, would you like any refreshments, or items from the snack table?”

“No, thank you.” She’s rushed to a mirror, makeup artists and hair stylists giving her a touch-up. She briefly wonders whether she should text one of her handlers to make sure she hasn’t messed anything up, when––

“Hana!”

She laughs before turning to look behind her. There, with his arms open, is Lúcio Correia dos Santos. The people surrounding her nod their assent, and she launches from her chair to jump into his arms. “Lúci- _oppa_!”

He laughs loudly. “For the record, I _hate_ that that nickname stuck. Isn’t it for flirting?” When Hana smacks him playfully, he laughs even louder, hair and shoulders bouncing with him as she steps down onto the floor.

“I mean it in the brotherly way, Lúcio! You’re literally 26.” She mock gasps, punctuated by a giggle. “What would the tabloids say? 19 year-old international star, pro-gamer, and idol, Hana ‘D.Va’ Song, courted by much older music sensation and revolutionary, Lúcio Correia dos Santos.”

They start laughing again, only sobered by Hana’s confusion. “I didn’t expect you to visit… and as much as I love seeing you, there has to be a reason.”

The look on his face says it all, so at odds from the relaxed happiness of just moments ago. _Overwatch Business_. “How much longer before this interview’s over?”

“I can rush it. You’ll catch me up later. Who else?”

“Zen, Reinhardt, the dragon bros.”

Usually, the nickname would be at least a little funny. _Shit. Where are we even going?_ Hana knows better than to ask the question out loud, and whatever it is, it isn’t good. Not if they’re bringing two healers and two tanks.

Just then, the interviewer makes their return, accompanied by excessive layers of caked-on makeup. “Lúcio! What a surprise! Here to visit the diva herself?”

It’s a testament to how well Hana has gotten to know him, that she can see the moment he readies his media persona. A loud chuckle, followed by a response: “Yeah! We’ve got a little project goin’ on, and I just couldn’t wait to talk to her. If it’s not too much trouble to end the interview a little early, of course?”

“It’s not a problem, but only because you asked so charmingly. Any chance we could get you on the show for an interview? A one-on-one affair?”

“I’ll see what I can do, Alex. Anything for you.”

The interviewer’s olive skin reddens only slightly, their curls bouncing with their charmed laughter. “Great. Well, let’s get on with it, if you’re ready, Hana?”

The overt flirting makes her want to laugh, then gag, and then laugh even more, but the sober look on his face just seconds ago indicates something serious is going on. It puts her on edge. The rest of the interview is pretty standard fare, though. Easy to get through. Some teases of future projects, workout tips, makeup looks. Before long, the lights shining on her face are ( _finally_ ) turned off, and she’s climbing into a car with Lúcio. Then, from the car to the air transport, and into her _MEKA_.

Gazing out upon the village of Eichenwalde as they arrive, she’s forcibly reminded of her home. From high-tech metropolis to — this. As close to it as a large city can get. The history textbooks she studied in school are full of pictures showing this very village and places like it — New York City neighborhoods left to drown in waves of omnics and rising sea levels, the refugee settlement that would become Numbani. It is entirely different, being confronted with the reality of it. Being physically there. As sad as it is, though, the reminder of what her home almost was inspires her. She enjoys gaming, but the ability to protect her country because of her skill? It humbles her.

It makes her think about the interview — about omnics. Looking towards her teammates in the field, at Zenyatta — the _bada-eseo gigye_ is hard to reconcile with the peaceable monk, and why should she compare the two? Why, exactly, should she dislike him, or any other omnic? It’s stupid. An exercise in futility. No omnic currently alive has fought here, and it is foolish to her that people would think that omnics still want to kill all humans. And Reinhardt! He _fought_ in the battle of Eichenwalde, and he likes Zenyatta, always has — he was the first one to welcome him to Overwatch when he arrived with Genji.

She puts it all out of her mind. An _irl_ combat engagement is no time to be distracted; D.Va knows better. It’s going relatively smoothly, too, no casualties or massive injuries on the team. “You guys! I’ll fly around the perimeter to see if there’s anyone left for me to _own_!”

“Hold up! D.Va, I’ll go with you.”

 _Of course Lúcio knows something’s up._ Turning her communicator to a private channel, she says, “I’m not a child, Lúcio, I don’t need to be watched.”

That gets an eyebrow raise. “Never said you were. You okay?”

A sigh. “Truthfully, I am thinking of the Omnic Crisis. I’ve seen this stuff in my textbooks, but… it reminds me too much of home. I’m just getting weird about it.”

“You should talk to Reinhardt about it. Or Ana. Or If you’re worried about Zenyatta for some reason––“

“No! It’s not that, I’m not stupid! It’s… difficult to explain. Being reminded of home like this. The _badaui gigye_ has caused so much destruction in Korea and I’ve fought against it whenever it rises from the sea, trying to destroy it enough to force it to retreat, or destroy it once and for all and I… sometimes I feel like it’ll never stop, and, what if my city becomes like this village, gone for good?” The admission feels like weakness, and she switches tracks. “Let me fly up and check here.”

Past the tree-tops, she boosts herself to the roof of the nearest house. Eichenwalde Keep is silhouetted against the night sky, and turning around gives a view of the plains surrounding the city of Stuttgart. “Nothing here guys. Let me fly closer to the forest.”

When she lands back in front of him, Lúcio starts talking again as if she’d never flown off from their conversation. “The _MEKA_ units are capable fighters, Hana. Y’all might not be soldiers in the conventional sense, but… y’all have beat it five times, which is more than a lot of us can say. You’ll find a way.”

The softness of his voice is difficult to deal with, bringing out emotions Hana works to keep hidden. “I know that! But — and then there’s the fact that people hate omnics, which I don’t understand! All the Bastion units are gone, anyways, it’s not like––“

Lights blink. Lucio’s headset, and her own, communication from the team. Glancing at each other, they each answer.

“Lúcio comin’ at you.”

“D.Va, online.”

Reinhardt’s voice in the background is the first thing identifiable to them, Genji’s voice almost drowned out. “There is... an emergency. A surviving Bastion unit. It is trying to communicate, apparently. Reinhardt is alarmed and trying to put his armor back on, and Master Zenyatta is trying to calm everyone down. You guys better get here quickly.”

 _OMG_.

Lúcio seems to be on the same wavelength. “ _Oh Senhor_ , Genji, we’ll be there in a sec.”

He gives her a _look_ , then. An annoyingly concerned one. Which is unfounded, since she is _fine_ and there is currently a huge _emergency_ that needs their attention. “I guess I spoke too soon about all the Bastions being dead.”

It’s perhaps in bad taste for them to laugh at such a morbid statement, but there’s not much else to do while they rush to the rest of the team. “Damn, though. A real live Bastion. _And_ we were just talking about the Omnic Crisis. You ever heard that saying, ‘speak of the devil and the devil shall appear?’”

Her heart is being torn apart by several different emotions, anxiety and curiosity and hope and dread, all pushing and pulling at her, and yet… Hana finds it in herself to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> 바다의 기계 / badaui gigye = machine of the sea  
> 바다에서 기계 / bada-eseo gigye = machine in/from the sea  
> Oh Senhor = Oh God, or Oh Lord. "Senhor" is similar to the Spanish word "Señor", so both mean "Mister", but they are used to mean "Lord" or "God"
> 
> The Korean comes entirely from google translate, so feel free to correct me! The two words Portuguese actually come from my very limited knowledge of it (lol). I wrote this when I was suddenly inspired last night, and spent the next day looking it over and fine-tuning it with the help of a few friends. I really like how it came out, and I hope you all liked it too! :) Reviews are welcome!


End file.
